


The long way 'round

by Webtrinsic



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (Really any fantasy adventure movie), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crossing Parallels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Inspired by Alice and Wonderland, Magic Realms, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepwalking, Teleportation, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark, inspired by Labyrinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: When Mordo returns, Strange asks both Spider-Man and Tony for help. In a risky maneuver to get Peter closer, Strange uses his magic but Mordo quickly takes over sending the boy to a world unlike his own. Leaving him at the mercy of the people and most importantly the king.Tony and Strange are forced to travel to different worlds and bring the boy home while Tony suffers from worry.





	The long way 'round

Team-ups with Doctor Strange were often rare. He came around when it was too much for what remained of the Avengers.  What also brought the boy's attention to Doctor Strange was that he had never once asked for help, _until now_. His old friend turned enemy, Mordo, was back because apparently, the bill had come due. Peter barely missed the crashing impact of building as the world seemingly was falling apart, tossing and mixing in strokes.

Tony growled when things came a little too close to the arachnid and he was unable to get close enough to help the boy dodge, too preoccupied with keeping his armor from being destroyed by the flying debris.

"Mordo, you have to stop this," Strange commanded, blood dripping from his temple as he sent another portal to the spider for him to leap through. It'd become a strategy for the two, Peter would flip and toss in the air, flying through a portal and appearing where he needed to be.

Peter jumped through it, slamming his leg on debris that was quickly sent towards the other sorcerer. Mordu frowned at this, sweat coating his scrunched brow. He watched as the boy backflipped away, a millimeter from falling through another portal before he replaced it with one of his own, which sent the teen to another world, where he hit the timber covered ground with a huff. His breath was knocked from his lungs as he quickly looked up. The portal was gone, leaving him abandoned in a world with a fuchsia sky.

\---

The Man of Iron turned quickly to the sorcerer for answers, he wore a stern and slightly peeved expression on his face.

"Where is he?" Strange asked, confirming Tony's fear. The billionaire's jaw tightened as his muscles contracted beneath the suit in rage.

He didn't answer, continuing to warp the world around them continuing his assault. Tony shot forward in an attempt to catch the bastard, but a second later another wall of concrete stood in his way.

Strange found his own way around, resetting the world in an attempt to get closer as he walked sideways, cape billowing behind him as Tony struggled to get around the world and shoot the green-clad villain out of the sky.

"Where is my kid?" The philanthropist growled, firing his repulsors rapidly, in turn crumbling the concrete around him. An orange circle cut through the sky as Mordo ran, escaping through the portal and to god knows where.

"Can you find him?" Tony bit out at the angered sorcerer.

"There are infinite possibilities of where he could have sent him, there's no way of knowing if he'd sent him to a different universe or simply a different state," The Doctor explained, not helping the throbbing in the Avenger’s temples.

"How do we find him?"

"We'll just have to start looking," Strange stated, turning dramatically like he always does.

"Firstly we should return to the sanctum, there may be a spell that can help us locate him," he called over his shoulder. A new orange ring he crossed through, and Tony followed miserably.

Focused on the elephant in the room that neither had addressed. He could be dead.

\---

Lifting himself from the floor that appeared to be hardwood, Peter frowned confused, trying to catch his lost breath and crack his sore back. His muscles burned, and his temple bled beneath his mask, causing it to stick lightly to his skin.

"Karen?" Peter called, "Karen," he called again brokenly when he didn’t hear a response. He was afraid because as he looked around, he realized this world was new.

The trees were a gleaming silver, and the moon was a cavernous chartreuse, the Pantone stars dusted the pink sky in a series of constellations he didn't recognize.

He appreciated them nonetheless, especially when he could see them shifting into shapes that lit up his eyes from beneath the mask. In a way, it almost felt as though they were peering at him through the twigs and branches of the luscious trees.

There was nothing else in sight, for miles and miles. He looked and looked until his eyes couldn't see any farther.

This wasn't earth, at least not his own, of that he was sure. Looking at the plethora of stars, Peter hoped that the tale of following the largest star would bring him home was true. Anywhere was better than the middle of the woods, and even that might not be true. But what choice did he have?

He followed the wooden floors of the forest, placing a hand on the shimmering trees which he soon realized were likely pure silver.

These idle thoughts of the landscape continued for the next few hours as he walked, head lowering as he hugged himself, the cool air permeating through his suit to his skin.

Just as his feet felt like they were going to fall off a voice cut through the silence, "You know following the stars only gets you so far? Especially when you're following the largest star, didn't they ever teach you not to follow the crowd?"

Peter looked around to find the source of the voice but he was met with nothing.

"No, I guess not," He responded with a confused breath, trying to listen for any possible sounds a snapping of twigs or a labored breath. But there was nothing, nowhere. His ears could be ringing and he wouldn't even know.

"Is that really how you look? Is that red your skin? There doesn't seem to be any way to take it off. Not like any clothes I've ever seen, well you yourself are not like anything I've ever seen, you look almost futuristic," The voice continued, growing closer. It's deep purr crawling up his back as hands settled on his shoulders.

He turned to look for the man but was once again met with nothing until a hand fell to his shoulder once more. He spun toward the man, who stood at least two feet taller than himself.

"What are you doing in these woods, little one?" he asked, moving in sharp circles around him. His green eyes glowed to where a mist fell from the irises. His black hair was spiked up high. No wonder he was so tall.

"I was sent here," Peter replied softly, making sure not to turn his back to the man.

"Nothing in this world should be able to come or go, only in life and death should that be, but here you are. The king will be pleased to see a creature as special as you," He explained, dexterous fingers moving to grasp his wrist and pull him through the silver forest.

And Peter couldn't complain, this was the only person he'd seen in hours.

"Where are we going?" He asked softly, but the man didn't respond. Minutes passed until finally, a sound fell from the man's lips.

"There are no names here, of places that are. But I do, I'm assuming you do too. Leon Julius Cravits, and I am curious Red and Blue. Who are you?"

"Spider-Man," Peter answered and Leon laughed.

"You don't sound like a man, I'm 3768. I figured you were young, I truly wonder Spider-Man, how old are you?"

Offended Peter pulled his hand away, deciding to walk a little ways ahead of the man. Leon smirked deviously, his intuition and cunning expressed through his smile.

"Well Peter, you're 15 years old, you're 5'8 which oddly enough is small for your age and most people you're surrounded by and you weigh 141 pounds. My you are adorable."

Startled Peter turned, "How, how did..did..?"

Leon's hand surged forward, pressing to the spider emblem decorating his chest. It loosened and Peter stared, “There's no reason for you to wear a mask kid," Leon continued, and Peter silently agreed. Leon pulled it off and pressed his hand to the emblem once again. A chill ran down Peter’s spine.

Leon knelt down, face to face with Peter as he cupped his chin.

"My eyes, they can tell. We all have some talents here," He explained happily, and Peter could see his sharp teeth.

"How can your eyes see that?" Peter wondered aloud, and Leon smiled, pushing the boy forward again.

"Come along, we still have a little ways to go," Leon pressed, and Peter followed again. Peter was surprised how he felt. Maybe it was because he was alone for now, and Leon was here.

Oh no, Peter fretted. Remembering he'd lost Tony or rather, he'd been lost. He was taken in some respects, away from both his mentor and Doctor Strange.

Would they be able to find him? Doctor Strange was the sorcerer supreme, maybe he'd find a way to reverse the portal. And bring him home, back to May, and back to Tony. The teen chastised himself as if it was really his fault that _he'd_ worried the man. But it wasn't, he was here because the bill had come due.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Peter repeated to himself under his breath, earning a gaze from Leon.

"So you have people expecting you back at home?" He asked conversationally.

"Yeah," Peter smiled, remembering every single morsel of their being. Every interaction, even the ones that stung, but it filled his heart before chilling it entirely.

"What if I never see them again?"

"Who knows Mr. Parker. But as every world knows, you mustn't live in the past, as the future is just a step away," Leon charmed.

"It's not my future that depends on it," Peter admitted sadly, "I'm one of the only people they have left. How could I just leave them?" Tears began to form in Peters' eyes as he cried, "I can't live without them."

Leon quickly grew annoyed at the tears, the little thing was adorable to play with but this wasn't as fun.

"The town’s just ahead shortie," Leon stated.

"Okay," Peter relented, wiping his tears as they came upon a town made of what appeared to be gold. It was beautiful. The buildings were opaque except for the translucent pearl ceilings. Domes.

"I like to call this place Eit, there may be no names here but that word is the only word I can use to describe this lovely little place," Leon explained with a smirk.

"Little?" Peter questioned hoarsely, "And...what does Eit mean?"

"Placing quarts so they reflect in the moonlight, Pearl may not be a quart and neither is gold. But they shine under that green moon and pink sky beautifully. In a world of eternal night, it only makes sense we reflect what keeps this world bright," The giant elaborated.

"That doesn't answer my question about this place being little, because I walked that forest and saw nothing," Peter stated, looking around the city. What seemed to be people scurried about. All the women wore dresses that trailed behind them like tails. Their hair either straight or wavy, falling either just passed their shoulders and few fell down to their knees. The top always braided in a crown.

The men were much like Leon, tall with billowing trench coats that rustled behind them. Decorated in what looked like the pins on a marching bands uniform, braided across their chest. Every color on their clothes was rich, full. No dissonance to their appearance. Skin tones varied from a paperwhite sheen to an oil black. Their eyes remained primary colors, all of them holding the same mist that was in Leon’s.

"This place is a utopia," Peter breathed, and Leon laughed.

"Well this is where we part, but I will tell you this Mr. Parker. The people in this world will find someone like you absolutely _delectable_. And from what I can assume if the king catches you, he won't let a pretty thing like you go. But you'll be pampered kiddo, and who knows if you'll ever end up back home. It may be high time you head towards the king's castle."

"What?" Peter questioned backing up, looking around at the people now staring at him.

The tears started again,"You're leaving me? And what do you mean delectable?" Peter was falling into hysterics, "I don't want to be pampered; I want to be back home with Tony and May. Please don't tell me I'll never get home, I have too, they need me."

Peter sobbed, head dropping and sad coos fell from the gathering crowds. But Leon turned on his foot, "I'm sorry kid, but listen. That's the best possible fate for you kid, and there's nothing I can do to help change that. There should be guards on duty, I'm sure one will inform the king of your little arrival."

A woman with long white tresses stepped forward, her pink dress fluttering around her. She took Peter close, hugging him to her chest as he cried. She whisked him away to her home, hiding him from the crowds.

Peter didn't care that he was being led away because he'd lost all control. Of where he was, of how he felt, and of what was he to do next. The woman's gentle hands pulled him along into her renaissance home. Where the marble floor clicked against her hidden shoes, and Peter's, of course, didn't make a sound.

The teen gazed gently at her charcoal hands, before looking up at her face. Her lips painted a frosty white that matched her hair. She wiped his eyes and shined him a smile. Her chalky lashes batting in concern.

"Don't cry little one," She cooed, but Peter couldn't stop and she stayed. Holding to him tightly, as he leaned into her curvaceous body.

After a long pause, he shuddered, unaware of what to do next.

"Why don't I make you something to eat?" She prompted, and Peter's hungry tummy agreed, and he nodded helplessly. She grinned at that, leading him to her kitchen where she motioned to the counter. He took the hint and hopped up, looking at the fabric in his hands. His mask.

"Not to cry little one, I've raised hundreds of children. And I know exactly how to take care of you," She promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Turning to sift through the cabinets and Icebox. Pulling out what appeared to be a sun red plucked chicken, she pulled out a glass pan before placing it in. Pouring a blood-red substance in to marinate it. Adding spices that were pickled yellow.

"For now try this," she smirked, pulling another item from the cabinet. It was a diamond shaped pastry, colored a cobalt blue. Hesitantly biting into what had looked firm was actually a puffy treat filled with a seafoam creme. It left his taste buds in ecstasy as he calmed.

She giggled at that, "I knew that would help. It is a family tradition, you know? I'm one of the oldest on this plane of existence, 11,987 thousand years old," She said breathily in excitement.

Her tone a soft rich vanilla, and Peter's eyes widened. She was honestly one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. Her deep obsidian skin, frosted lips, and hair accentuated by the bright cotton candy pink dress, and to top it off her bayside eyes looked into his very soul.

"How old are you?" She questioned, and Peter sniffled. Using his wrist to help wipe some tears from his face.

"15," He admitted softly, and she looked shocked as well.

"You're just a baby, what are you doing out on your own?" She cooed, stepping forward and pressing him to her chest once again. The overwhelming sense of dread returned and he fell into another fit of tears. Hugging to her tightly, she'd been the nicest to him and he couldn't help but accept her warmth.

"Don't you cry baby, Mama Nora is gonna take care of you," Nora smiled. Petting his hair, and lulling him into an almost sleep.

Slipping from the counter, Nora wrapped her arm around his shoulders leading him throughout the house. Until they came to a new bedroom where she laid him down on the silk sheets. Taking the mask she set it on the nightstand.

"You get some sleep, I'll wake you up when the food is ready," Nora smiled, tucking the baby under the covers. Watching as he melted into the mattress.

"Okay," He whispered, falling into a deep sleep. He was absolutely exhausted. The feather pillows supported his weary head perfectly.

He dreamt of the portals, of him turning back only to see Tony right before he disappeared. He dreamt of not being able to say goodbye to May. He dreamt of Leon tying him up and throwing him to the guards. Not that he didn't like Nora but he dreamt of being stuck with her forever.

\---

Tony sat with his head in his hands, leg jumping as he watched the sorcerer teleport about the sanctum, piling books around the floor as he found nothing.

"As far as I can tell, he's not in this world, well this version of our world," Strange broke the silence, breaking the billionaire's daze.

"Well that narrows it down," he commented sarcastically, flexing his shoulders.

"Mordo wouldn't put the world in jeopardy with a revenge plan, I can safely assume he chose a place without another Peter. Or us for the matter," The Doctor explained, trying to block out the other possible parallels with them in it.

"How considerate," Tony mumbled, "And if he had sent him where there was another Peter?"

Strange knew what was happening and quickly made a portal, Tony had wanted to see Peter; even if it wasn't his own. Begrudgingly Tony followed, finding himself in his Malibu home.  

"Dad?" a familiar voice called, and he pivoted so quickly. Strange's hand on his shoulder is what kept him from falling.

The sight of Strange left the teen confused, "I thought your meeting just started."

"Um...It got pushed back a bit," Tony lied lamely, and Peter just nodded.

"Should I get suited up?" Peter asked looking between the two.

"No, I'm simply here to discuss some business matters," Strange spoke up, and Peter still looked uncertain.

"Okay," Peter went forward, hugging Tony before waving to Strange.

"I was going to make something to eat, did you guys want anything?"

Hugging back Tony shook his head, "No sweetheart you go on and eat," he hummed.

"Okay, love you," Peter mumbled against the man's chest before heading out.

"Love you too kiddo," Tony replied smoothly, his tight chest loosening.

Once the spider exited the room Tony looked to the sorcerer, "He called me dad,"

Strange nodded, "You two have a very strong bond in any universe that you two have met, I've come across quite a few where he's very much yours."

Shaking out the tears, Tony wiped his eyes, "Where to next?"

"There's too many to name them, but I'll know when we're in the one with our Peter."

Tony nodded, watching as the sorcerer twisted his gloved hands in a circular motion and opened another gateway.  Stepping through they entered another new land that held another Peter Parker, sadly not their own.

\---

Nora nudged the little one awake, taking him from slumber and helping him out of bed. Peter yawned, following the woman. Settling in one of the chairs, Peter took a double take at the meal before him. Cut in small pieces, with another diamond pastry placed on a napkin beside the porcelain plate.

"Thank you," He praised, taking soft slow bites. Moaning at the tangy taste of the what he was going to refer to as the exotic chicken.

"Eat up, we have a lot to discuss," Nora explained. The teen listened, munching on his meal in content. Wondering what needed to be said.

"Thank you, this is really good," Peter praised, excited to eat his little diamond treat. Halfway through the seafoam treat, she spoke.

"The king has expressed some interest you, I can't blame him. There's record of everyone on this very planet, and here you are!"

"What?" He choked.

"He wants to meet you, it makes sense. You seem harmless enough but of course, it makes sense for him to want to make sure," she cooed, and of course, Peter did understand that but Leon's words haunted him.

 _Delectable_.

"I think you two should meet right away!"

"But...what about what Leon.. said...said?"

"Not to worry, it's an honor being able to speak with the king! And I'm sure he'll love you to pieces, maybe even take you in, since you don't really have anywhere else to go, oh little one, it's such an honor. You couldn't possibly deny that. You'll be living well," Nora cupped his face, "And that's all anyone could ever ask for."

"But-but you've been so kind," Peter whined, his gut churning.

"Not to worry little one, the king can give you more than I ever could," Nora cooed, perking up at the knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be the guards!" Peeking out the window, "Oh my, they even brought a carriage, why don't you get your mask and then you can meet King Zeid," Nora pressed, helping him from the chair and ushering him back to his room. He grabbed his mask, numbly following and quaking in fear as she massaged out his shoulders as they walked. The guard's jaws almost dropped when they saw him and they dropped into bows.

The other villagers peeked at the teen as he was ushered into the amethyst carriage. Nora waved and shouted, "Remember to feed him the pastries!"

Before they were whisked away, and Peter sat alone in the carriage. Unaware of what was next.

\---

Tony groaned as he walked amongst another world, following the sorcerer as he peaked into another familiar setting. The Avenger’s tower. The Doctor placed a hand in front of him causing him to stop. His own voice came through in a melody. Peeking over the sorcerer, Tony saw himself rocking a familiar toddler. The little boy's head resting against his shoulder, his hair lightly curled.

"C'mon Peter, your bed would be a whole lot comfier than my shoulder," He chuckled.

The tired child nodded, snuggling into his throat. He wished his own reality would have played out like this one. Actually being the boy's father would have been his greatest accomplishment. It hurt not knowing where Peter was... if he was hurt or not... _if he was dead._

It hurt not knowing if the boy was unaware that he saw him as a son. Unaware of how much he cared for him. Unaware if he knew that he was the one that helped him heal. They'd been doing this for hours, and Strange seemed to be growing tired as well. A rare feat.

\---

Peter looked down at his mask, suit-clad fingers tracing the designs and the eyes.

"Oh Karen," Peter whispered, hoping that she'd reply but she didn't. His only contact with Mr. Stark, _to home_. And it didn't work, not here. Wherever he was. His foot tapped at the bumps that lightly shook the carriage. He was looking out the glass pane window, watching as they passed the tall trees that lined the road as they came upon the what Peter could only describe as the gates of heaven.

The large gates opened and the carriage was ushered through. Once parked and a guard opened the door, the other guard's hand was offered to help the boy step down. He took it easily, his other hand clutching his mask before stuffing it into the neckline of his suit so it didn't get lost. Considering he lived in New York seeing tall buildings shouldn't be shocking, but the castle easily surpassed any skyscraper he'd ever seen. His partial fear of heights trembled beneath his skin.

He walked up the steps with a small struggle, they were a little tall. Everyone here seemed to be over 6 feet. So basically everyone was a head taller.

Everything here made him feel so small.

\---

Happy had the misfortune to be the one to inform May that her nephew had been sent away and is possibly dead. Needless to say Happy hadn't expected the woman to hit so hard.

\---

The billionaire hadn't been pleased when Strange decided they needed to take a break.  They were both dead on their feet, especially Tony; he didn't have the luxury of a cape keeping him afloat without being disturbingly noisy. Stephen's mental state was lethargic, getting them home was hard enough.

"Tony," Stephen stated, looking down at the man.

"We can't find him if we're not able to walk without wobbling, Peter would want you to sleep. He knows we're coming for him, he knows _you're_ coming for him," The sorcerer continued. And Tony hated how he was right, but agreed. He thanked the man for his help and for taking him home.

"We'll find him, Tony," Stephen assured, back turned as the portal closed and Tony was left alone in his workshop.

\---

The guards seemed to watch him as if he was another species as if he was something to gawk at. Maybe he was. They opened the gates, each placing a hand on the symmetrical pointed arched doors. The now opened gates revealed a crystalline palace, with stunning navy blue accents. Walking into the long corridor at the end he saw a thrown. Who he assumed was King Zeid sat, his eyes were a royal blue. But the mist that fell from his eyes was snow white.

He wore a white tuxedo, hugging his slim waist and broad shoulders. His hair was a honey brown, similar enough to his own but a few shades darker. His long legs were hugged by snow white dress pants, cut off by dark black combat boots. He opted to not go with a tie but Peter was sure if he had been wearing one it would have been navy.

The crown upon his head was the same silver as the trees. The spikes along the crown were sharp, Black jewels resting atop the peaks in a powerful way. His skin wasn't as pale or as dark as the rest, he was a lighter shade with tan adoring his strongest features. Accentuating them. Especially along his open collarbone.

The man smiled at him with a row of perfect teeth, a look in his eyes that Peter couldn't quite decipher but what caught his eyes was the slightly smaller throne beside the man. Empty.

He stood and the guard's bowed, and hurriedly Peter did the same causing the king to laugh.

"My dear boy, no such thing is needed," He called, moving forward and sliding Peter's head under his chin and raising him to his feet. He was a head taller and once their eyes met Peter was helpless to look away. Almost as if he was in a trace.

 _"We all have some talents here,"_ Chimed in his head. This must be his.

"I've been told your name is Peter, and if I may ask. What is a darling little thing like you doing here?" He cooed, voice sultry. And Peter ached to move away, the back of his neck tingling. Not enough for him to react but enough to warn him of a possible uncomfortable experience.

"I don't know," Peter answered honestly, noticing the man's 5 o'clock shadow in his slightly blurred vision. His eyes were still very much intertwined with the man's own. And the mist surrounding them flew towards his own eyes, caressing his eyelashes.

"And are you planning on leaving?" Zeid asked curiously, his hand trailing from the boy's chin to his cheek. His free hand planting itself on the boy's hip.

"I...I don't..."

"Have any place to go?" The king finished for him mischievously. A frightened wine escaped Peter's throat and he chuckled.

"This way Peter, I'll show you around your new home," He purred, twisting the hand on the boy's hip to hug around his waist, leading him around while intertwining their hands. The trance between them was broken. But Peter could do nothing more as he toured the grand halls and all the way until the reached the very top of the castle. Its height shook the boy up until he saw it was a well-made room.

"This will be your room little prince," Zeid explained, before knocking Peter back against the door and pressing a long leg between the boy's open ones and having their lips graze.

"Peter, I've never come across anything as tempting as you and I won't ever again. I've lived for a very long time and can see what all the future generations hold. But I didn't see you, the world must have kept a treasure such as yourself away from me to keep me sane because now that you're here I'm losing every semblance of sanity and control in my body just looking at you,"  Zeid grumbled, forcing his lips against the boy's and keeping their eyes locked.

And Peter couldn't back away, couldn't shut his eyes as the king took control. Tears slipped from his open and frightened eyes until the man pulled away panting.

"I need you to say yes to being mine," He informed, wiping tears from the boy's face.

"No," Peter shuddered afraid, but the man pressed harder. The king pushing his knee further up between his legs.

"You  _ will _ say yes to me Peter, you'll realize it what's best for you," Zeid purred, letting go of the child and locking him in the room. Only for the boy to fall to his knees, unable to hold back the scream in his throat.

He balled up his fists and crumpled, shuddering on the cool floor.

\---

Pulling himself from the leather couch in his lab, Tony waited for the sorcerer to appear. To tell him that they were ready to go and take Peter home. He paced the room in his same rumpled clothes, waiting for the man to appear but he never did. Doctor Strange didn't answer his calls or his texts because Mordo was back and from what he said, _the boy was dead_. He'd told patients before that people didn't make it, but this was Tony Stark, his friend. And this was Peter Parker, someone who he'd promised Tony to protect with his life.

_And he hadn't._

"The bill had come due," Was Mordo's final words as he departed from their plane of existence into another. The good Doctor didn't know what to do, but something in him still felt as if the boy was alive.

Pepper had come down to pull Tony away to eat but he turned his back to her, to Rhodey, and he feared in some sense that he'd turned his back to Peter. They should have kept looking, he should have kept a closer eye on him, he should have left Peter out of the fight. He should have told him how much he loved him.

He should have told him he'd be proud to call him his son.

\---

He didn't know how long he'd sat on the floor, with his hands cramped and vocal cords aching.

"Dad," Peter cried, using the bed's stand to pull himself up before he saw the balcony’s open door, pulling the mask over his head Peter ran and jumped.

His throat was tightening, and lungs clattering. Until he was caught by the wrist from the next balcony, the kings grip ruthlessly tight.

"Now, now little one, I wouldn't want my little prince getting away," he chided, pulling Peter back over the railing and pulling him inside.

"I'm not your prince," Peter shouted hoarsely, tears falling from beneath his mask because the man's grip on his wrist was so tight and he wouldn't let go.

Yanking his wrist above the boy's head, Peter scrambled backward as the man kept coming forward. Prowling at him until he had forced the boy back onto the bed, ripping the mask off his head as Peter cried. Trying to squeeze his eyes shut as not to look into his eyes.

\---

"I'm sorry I'm late," the sorcerer called, rubbing at the reopened wound on his temple.

Tony snapped to his feet then growled, "Let's go."

Strange didn't keep him waiting any longer. And they left to another world, one after one until something made the sorcerer stop.

"He's here," He announced, sensing it. Levitating, Strange watched as the man's suit powered up before he followed the heat signatures. Finding none that matched the boys especially in height. Doctor Strange let the oddity in the air guide him, Tony quickly realizing the man knew where he was going and followed until they found the heaven’s gates.

Tony shot up when he saw the heat signature busting down the balcony door and yanking the taller figure off the child. Peter cried, jumping at his armor into a hug.

"Dad," he repeated over and over in a repeated litany. And the metal fingers twined into the boy's hair, Strange waving his hand in a motion to teleport them back to their own world and in Tony's lab. Recalling when he’d done the same to Thor and his nuisance of a brother.

The billionaire sobbed into the boy's hair, "Jesus kid don't you ever leave me again," and Peter nodded, hoping that would hold true.

"Are you okay?" He rushed, running his hands over the boy's head and wiping away the tears that lined the boy's face.

"Yes, yes," He repeated when he was sure it wasn't going through the man's head.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Tony admitted, crushing Peter to his chest and Peter nodded. The sentiment shared. Strange gave a nod and excused himself, he'd apologize to the boy for the trouble later. For now, he was content to let the self-proclaimed family hug it out.

"I was so afraid," Peter lamented, his fingers clutching to his mentor's back.

"I know, I know sweetheart," Tony sympathized, burying his face in the boy's hair. Peter smiled at the nickname, glad to be in the man's arms.

"I love you kiddo,"

"I love you too,"

\---

After all, was all said and done. The young arachnid had shut in on himself after his otherworldly adventure. Tony watched in agony as the boy held to himself tighter than he did when he was anxious. The teen’s fist often came up to his lips in times like this. Sometimes he even hid them with his hood that he pulled to the side as to let it the sleeves reach down. Beside that, he often trailed behind the billionaire, the sorcerer or May. But of course, his primary crutch was the philanthropist.

Tony had grown accustomed to the vigilante leaning into his side, and the boy bumping into him when he’d been too lost in his thoughts to notice he’d stopped. The older man had also neglected to bring up to events of the other world, afraid it was just too fresh and Peter needed just a little more time until he’d be ready to talk about it. Peter certainly hadn’t brought what had happened up, not to him at least and he didn’t find it likely he’d have talked with anyone else, not even his aunt without telling him first.

The inventor also noticed how often Peter slept, and how often FRIDAY would alert him that Peter had had a nightmare and was hiding either in the bathroom or the corner of his room. And then he’d come and wait the hour it took to simply get near Peter. Before Peter finally reached out, allowing him to comfort him. It’d become a routine for the two, one that Peter always proceeded to dwell on, as if it’d never happened in the first place, And with the blank look in his eyes, Tony sometimes wondered if Peter really remembered their late night interactions.

Tony sat up one night waiting for FRIDAY’s inevitable call, but it didn’t come. Peter had retired to the roof, sitting with his legs dangling off the edge. Peter was inspecting the nearly gone bruises on his wrist and shuddered when he could feel those eyes watching and their mist dancing across his own skin. Tears fell from the teen’s eyes as his fingers reached up to his filthy lips. Rubbing the imaginary grime away, the grime he used hot water and rubbing alcohol to burn off his lips when on countless nights he believed Zeid’s taste still lingered.

“You didn’t sleepwalk up here, did you?” Tony asked, frightened at the sight of his pseudo son.

“No,” Peter admitted with his fingers muffling his voice, remembering the times he’d woken up on the ceiling or in the weirdest and cramped of places. Which obviously didn’t help his confused nerves. Those memories also held Tony’s and sometimes Happy, Rhodey or Pepper and May’s worried faces because he’d sleptwalked, crawled somewhere in the middle of the night. And Peter tried not to think of the two occurrences he apparently hadn’t made it to the bathroom. FRIDAY was helpful enough to help him handle those situations without anyone else’s knowledge.

“Why don’t we get you back inside Peter Pan? It’s about to start raining,” The tired philanthropist suggested.

“Okay dad,” The teen relented, taking Tony’s outward hand and curling himself into a hug. Stark smiled at that, hugging him back and shifting the boy in his arms, leading him back to the compound where he could get the kid a blanket.

“No nightmares?” He asked softly, and Peter stopped in his tracks. His chestnut eyes falling to the floor, noting the grease and oil stained sox on his mentor's feet. The inventor braced the boy’s shoulders with his calloused hands, “You think you can finally tell me what’s wrong Bambi?”

The teen sniffled, feeling his tears come back to fill his eyes only for Tony to wipe them away. The act of comfort encouraging him to snuggle into the man’s chest and talk until his throat was raw. Sobbing when he explained how he couldn’t pull away, and how that damn king’s eyes were burned into the back of his skull.

Never once had he realized how tight Tony’s hold had become. Tony could barely contain his rage. His heart felt like it was burning with how hard was pounding. That Peter did notice and stepped away immediately, “No, no, no Tony it’s okay. You saved me, Tony… _Dad_ ,”

The hug he was enclosed in shutting him up, and the moment that he was in the man’s arms he heard and felt Tony’s strained heart dampen into a rhythm that was normal, albeit shaken.

\---

Rhodey trudged along the living room, staring down at the lumps on the couch. Underoos lay nestled in Tone’s arms. The two were cuddled on the long end of the couch, Tony partially sitting up while Peter lay across his body, hugging to his chest.

Tony’s right hand was intertwined in Peter’s hair, moving in soft sweeping motions. The heel of his left palm rubbing along the boy’s spine in comfort. Over the top of the two was an unrecognizable Avenger’s brand blanket, meaning the blanket was likely Peter’s.

Tony may have, at one point, liked to decorate with Avenger’s memorabilia, but all that remained now were items of his own and a couple new knick-knacks linked to the very boy in his lap.

“How’s he doing?” Rhodey asked, noticing how Tony was, in fact, awake and looking down at the sleeping boy; the cogs in his head no doubt turning.

“That bastard got so close to him,” Tony growled, venom in his words, straining through his vocal cords.

Rhodey assumed it was likely the truth from what he’d been told about Peter’s rescue. He’d looked up the signs in children before and Peter did fall into quite a few categories. They were sure Zeid hadn’t gone... well all the way. And Peter didn’t have to suffer through the extreme aftermath if he had, thankfully, on all their behalfs because the colonel didn’t know how his friend would have reacted to that.

“He’s scared right now, Tony, but you have to be strong for him, okay? He needs you to do that for him, and you can’t if you’re too caught up in how you’d finish a fight that won’t even start. I know you want to hurt this king Zeid guy, hell Peter’s the closest thing I’m getting to a nephew and I’d like to kick this guy’s ass too. And maybe you can convince Strange to let you go back and kill him, but that has to wait. Peter needs you now,” Honey-Bear continued to lecture, Knowing what his friend needed, what Peter needed.

Tony remained silent, removing his hand from Peter’s back and turning his head to look at his friend. Tony Patted his arm before looking back down at the boy. The heel of his palm pressed and rubbed out the knots in the boy’s back, watching as the boy’s creased brow diminished and he fell into a lighter yet deeper sleep.

“I’ve been to worlds where he was really mine,” Tony whispered as Rhodey trudged to the couch, sitting beside his friend yet keeping a protective distance away in case Tony felt threatened by any male figures. This was a concern especially now that the boy was blissfully asleep, _vulnerable_.

“I’d say he’s yours now too,” Rhodey smiled, and Tony’s eyes seemed a little less dark at that moment. The memory of Peter jumping into his arms and calling him Dad, and their little conversation earlier that day rushed forward. Raising a brow, Tony carefully curled Peter a little further into his arms, not commenting on his thoughts but Rhodey understood his friend.

“May’s gonna throw a gasket when she figures out you’re stealing her nephew,” He laughed, and Tony chuckled too, albeit steadily enough not to jostle the sleeping boy.

“We can talk about joint custody,” Tony jokes, but in all honesty, he was really considering it.

  
  



End file.
